


Matter

by wan (kuro49)



Series: thirty days of writing [22]
Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:15:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4528659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/wan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is loyalty.</p><p>And then there is what Daniel Monroe is to Delico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matter

**Author's Note:**

> part of my 30 days of writing challenge on [tumblr](http://setsailslash.tumblr.com/post/126148477041/30-days-of-writing-710).
> 
> please don't let me be the only creep to enjoy old men in authority positions topping from the bottom.

There is loyalty.

And then there is what Daniel Monroe is to Delico.

The Boss hires you, on a whim, like he does with everything else and it has nothing to do with those tags around your neck like a chokehold. A D/0 surpasses a normal by very little, and the Boss himself is not so much in a hurry for protection that he takes just anyone. 

You don’t find yourself special one bit even with the heterochromia.

In retrospect, this still isn’t why he chooses you.

“Boss–”

You come to him when he drags you in by the holster of your gun, and it is not so much force as it is a simple display of power when his fingers easily wrap around the worn leather.

You are in his bed and this is a bewildering moment for you when the mattress dips under your combined weight. Your heart don't quite stop when his hands are going for your belt instead of the buttons on your shirt. There is command and then there is this. You can say _no_ is what is concerning when you are not saying anything at all.

Because it is not Daniel Monroe that leans down, it is you, tipping your head up to him.

In the back of your mind, you are reminded of flowers turning to the sun.

The Boss is giving in a manner he is most definitely not. The bite that leaves your mouth bleeding though is exactly what he is, settling you more than anything should when the smear of red leaves your skin hot. Your pulse loud in your own ears. The taste of copper does more than it should when you buck up, spanning your hands across his hip. 

He bruises and he bruises spectacularly.

And tailored suits or not, you know what’s underneath.

You figure you are probably never going to understand why he chooses you at all.  But you figure if you are going to die for a normal, it isn’t so bad if it is for this man above you, sinking down on you, looking like nothing you have seen before.

 

  
  
_omake_.

“What happened to your face?” Yang’s eyes are wide and you are not above running away to get out of explaining this one. “…Not like you to get in a fight, Delico.”

“It’s,” And you stop because how do you go about saying that your boss likes to bite your lip until it’s all coppery when he pushes his tongue in? The answer is that you don’t. Instead, you tell your friend this. “It’s not a fight.”

Yang has to pause before he is laughing too loud. “Well, I want to see the other guy then.”

You turn away so he can’t see your smile because you can’t help it when your mouth tilts up in the corner, a little something that pulls your split lip until you are tasting blood again.

Because there is loyalty, and then there is what Daniel Monroe means to you.


End file.
